Promesas
by lunatik-love
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Lily potter se esconde solo un monton de promesas logran levantarle el animo.una historia corta sobre un momento en la relacion que tienen teddy y Lily.


**Disclamer**: nada mio... todo de JK... ya lo saben.

Por fin algo no-angst!!!

* * *

**Promesas**

Victoire atravesó corriendo el patio trasero de los Potter en dirección a los matorrales, donde el joven Ted Lupin se encontraba buscando algo entre las plantas. Al escuchar a la chica gritar su nombre, Teddy se dio vuelta y espero impaciente a que lo alcanzara y recuperara la respiración.

Ya llevaban 15 minutos buscando y ni rastros de Lily Potter.

Era muy pequeña y con sus cortos cinco años seguramente no había ido lejos, pero aún así, la casa de los Potter era muy grande y Lily era una niña muy astuta -demasiado astuta- y cuando se trataba de esconderse no había nadie que le ganara a ese pequeño demonio pelirrojo.

-La encontré, está… está en la habitación de invitados… tras el ropero… creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella…

-Pero Vicky, tú ya la encontraste, estuviste a menos de dos metros, ¿Porque no hablaste tú con ella?- Victoire rodó los ojos y, con una mano todavía en el pecho, respiró profundamente.

-Intenté hablar con ella, pero no me quiere a mí… creo que quiere hablar contigo

- ¿Pero por qué yo?

-Teddy, cariño, la niña te idolatra. Si alguien la puede sacar de donde esta, ese eres tú –dijo Victoire, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Teddy no puso más resistencia y caminó hacia la casa con paso nervioso, cualquier cosa por salir del alcance visual de Victoire y que no lo viera sonrojado. Ese "cariño" le había afectado bastante, y aunque sabía que no se lo decía de manera romántica, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara solo un poco.

Llegó a la habitación de invitados y buscó a la niña. Un gran moño verde limón se salía por detrás del ropero revelando el perfecto escondite. Luna Lovegood y su extravagante gusto por la ropa. Debía admitir que ese vestido en particular no era del todo extraño, pero el moño gigante en la espalda del pequeño vestido verde lima era un toque que, al parecer, no le estaba siendo muy útil a la pequeña en esos momentos. Se acercó lentamente, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado junto al mueble. Miró al moño que ahora se movía incomodo por el ruido y hablo con voz baja y suave.

-¿Lily?

No hubo respuesta

-Lily, sé que estas aquí… puedo ver tu moño…

Lily exhaló sonoramente y salió –con un poco de esfuerzo- de su escondite para acurrucarse junto al adolecente. Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Ted interrumpiera.

-¿Me contarás por qué te escondiste esta vez?- miró a la niña que parecía dudar que responder. Tenía las mejillas de un adorable tono rosa que combinaba con su cabello y jugaba nerviosamente con una de las cintas de su vestido.

-No

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque me da vergüenza- seguía enredando sus dedos en la cinta y mantenía los ojos en el suelo. Ted la miró con ternura y la tomó en sus brazos.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí Lily… y sabes también que no me reiré de ti- se apresuró a añadir al ver que la niña iba a replicar- por favor Lily…

Lily lo consideró. Llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla y se quedó unos minutos en silencio con el entre ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación, Su nariz se arrugó –las pecas de su nariz se unieron formando lo que parecía una peca gigante- y su boca formó un pequeño puchero.

-No te ríes…

Teddy llevó su mano al corazón y levantó la otra con expresión solemne.

-Lo juro

-…Por los los Chudley Cannons?

-Está bien, lo juro por los Chudley Cannons.

Lily enterró la cabeza en el pecho del metamórfago y aferró con fuerza sus pequeñas y pecosas manos a su camisa. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Lily se decidió a hablar.

-No me gusta como miras a Victoire- el sonrojo de la niña oscureció tres tonos, y las mejillas de Teddy no se quedaron atrás.

-¿C-cómo que "como miro a Victoire"? ¿La miro de alguna manera especial?

-Sí, la miras feliz, como un tonto… y no me gusta, porque ella te mira de la misma forma.

Si Ted estaba sonrojado antes, entonces ahora su cara estaba en llamas

-¿Que Victoire me mira cómo?

-Como sonriente… siempre, y yo no quiero que estés enamorado de ella.

-Yo… Yo no estoy enamorado de Vicky… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto Lily… lo prometo.

-¿Sólo me vas a sonreír a mi?- el chico dejo ver una leve sonrisa

-Claro. Tú serás mi única chica.

-¿Te casarás conmigo cuando crezca?- Dejó escapar una carcajada. ¿Quién podía resistirse a esa pequeña pelirroja?

-Si Lily, -besó tiernamente su frente -me casaré contigo.

Y con esto la niña saltó feliz rumbo al jardín a perseguir gnomos y a contarle a persona que pasara por su camino que ahora era una mujer comprometida.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, este es un oneshot que tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo… y recién ahora me digne a escribir xP espero q les guste… dejen reviews!!! pliiis_


End file.
